enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Time to Set Sail
Climbing the Ranks is the second episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the fourteenth episode overall. Previous: Climbing the Ranks Next: Euland Ahoy! Summary In the castle of Realgon, Gus and the elderly spirit grow impatient waiting for the Dragon Games to begin. The spirit is revealed to be Herb, one of the former winners, who currently holds the key after winning the games alongside a man named Gorge five-hundred years ago. Herb reveals that he has used his magic to rig the selection for the Dragon Games, as he calls upon his goblin servant Hubert. Hubert arrives to inform Herb that the finest goblin fighters in the land, Mince and Tacktack, have been selected to represent Realgon in the games. Meanwhile, Caleb leads the Mystic Forest Fighters X to the ship. They discuss the competition Joey and Winslow will be facing, as Lucille still finds trouble coming to grips with her place as host. Luke attempts to calm her down, but she gives him the cold shoulder. Arriving at the ship, Burns brings down the bridge for everyone to climb aboard. Anastasia rushes on, with the others following her. Once on deck, B.I. quietly retires to the corner, as Kilo explains his job as janitor of the ship. This is challenged by Winslow, who claims he can clean far better than Kilo. Nikki states that they need to meet Sapphire, but Yul insists that she wouldn't come out. Nikki heads over to Sapphire's quarters and calls for her to come out, but is met by silence. Eventually she draws Sapphire out by mentioning that the relatives of Saratis are among them. Sapphire emerges from her room excitedly and approaches Luke, recognizing his necklace. She reveals to be a fan of his and insists that he tell her everything about him, dragging him into her room away from the others. Nikki is left jealous, as Sapphire never lets anyone, even her, into her quarters. Caleb then asks Otis to give Lucille, Anastasia, Joey, Noah and Winslow a tour of the ship, to which Otis obliges. At first Otis is startled that Noah may eat him, but Noah assures him otherwise. Otis proceeds to show the new friends around the deck, pointing out where B.I. often stations himself and the janitorial closet where Kilo resides. When Otis goes to show off Burns and Caleb's quarters, Anastasia nearly falls off the ship by leaning too far over the edge, but Yul angrily pulls her back up. Heading inside, Otis shows off Rattigan's blacksmith shop where Rattigan forges armor and weapons. He then shows Telsa and Jewel's room, as Jewel walks by and exchanges a romantic glance with Joey. Otis then shows off his, Ra and Yul's room, that B.I. occasionally sleeps in. During the tour, Nikki storms into her room that she lives in alone, angry that Sapphire is showing so much attention to Luke. Otis finishes the tour by showing the eating area that Kilo cooks in and one final unoccupied room. He then asks the group which rooms they wish to spend their nights in. Joey and Noah opt to room with Otis, Ra and Yul, while Winslow decides to room with Kilo so he can have easy access to the janitorial tools. Lucille happily takes the unoccupied room, claiming she needs time alone with her thoughts, while Anastasia bunks with Jewel and Telsa. Otis dismisses the group, telling them that Kilo will call them for dinner once it's ready. He hops off as everyone disperses. In Sapphire's room, her and Luke sit on her bed and chat while drinking tea. Luke reveals that he intends to marry Lucille, which Sapphire is shocked by. She points out how dismissive Lucille has been to Luke lately, stating that he needs to take some time away from her in order to keep their relationship flowing. Luke agrees that the flame between him and his love is dimming, so Sapphire offers to share her room with Luke to help him get away from Lucille. Luke agrees to it with slight hesitation. Meanwhile, Lucille arrives in her room alone. She plops down on the bed and gazes at the ceiling, asking Adolphus why she had to be related to him. She sighs and lets herself fall asleep. Anastasia also gets acquainted with her new room, sharing banter with Jewel and Telsa. Jewel doesn't like the new roommate, but Telsa insists that Anastasia must be good, being of Saratis descent. Anastasia then asks that they stop mentioning that name around her, as her cousin Luke takes full title as Saratis' descendant. Joey and Noah run on deck to look out at the sea, as Joey lifts Noah high up to get a better look. Joey reminisces on his master Scott, remembering how he learned to take in the most beautiful of moments, especially after his brother's death. Soon, Burns begins to steer the ship, as Enchino grows smaller and smaller in the distance. Luke looks off from the deck, lamenting "Farewell, Enchino." as he considers what Sapphire told him about Lucille. Kilo then announces that dinner is ready, as everyone rushes inside to eat. At the dinner table, everyone feasts and jabbers on. As Nikki shows more angst toward Luke, Burns makes an announcement that they will be arriving in Euland by morning. Ra comments on how he hopes the representatives of Euland have left already, to which everyone agrees that they shouldn't be slacking. Telsa comments on how cocky Eulanders can get, as Luke compares them to Realgoners. Caleb then stands with his goblet in hand and proposes a toast to the next five-hundred years of greatness. Everyone raises their glasses in cheer. Back at Realgon, Hubert rushes to Gus and Herb to inform them that Mince and Tacktack have been sent off to the Center of the Planet for the games. Herb claims that the key will stay in his possession and he and Gus will rule the world. Gus stares at an hourglass and says that only five days remain until the games. Appearances *Herb *Gus the Dragon *Hubert the Goblin (debut) *Mince & Tacktack (debut/mentioned) *Caleb *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Joey the Kangaroo *Noah the Chameleon *Winslow the Snake *Captain Burns *Otis the Grasshopper *Kilo the Rabbit *Ra the Shark *Rattigan *Telsa the Ferret *Nikki *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Yul the Elf *Jewel the Wallaby *Sapphire Trivia *After meeting Luke, Sapphire claims that she has about six chocolate frog cards of Saratis. This is a reference to the chocolate frog cards from the Harry Potter series. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes